Enjoy This
by GRACE5
Summary: Seasons Two, Three, Four, Five, D/L, lots of sex.
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay sighed as the water continued to run down her body. She has been so stressed lately she couldn't stand it. Running her hand down her stomach she toyed with her clit.

"A man would be better, Danny Messer would be ideal." Lindsay thought to her self as she continued to pleasure herself.

She heard the door to the locker room open and ignored it; it was probably someone leaving to go home for the night. She couldn't because she was on the late shift. If she didn't release some of this stress, she might just kill someone.

When she heard the door open again she figured it was the person leaving for the night. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she continued.

_Danny kissing her, the sweet taste of his tongue._

_Danny massaging and teasing her breast, playing with her nipples. _

_Danny sucking and licking her nipples, torturing her. _

_Danny's fingers pleasuring her, thrusting in and out of her, as his tongue mimicked his actions in her mouth. _

_Danny's mouth sucking and licking her clit, his tongue moving in and out of her_.

_Danny's tongue sucking her clit as his fingers thrust in and out of her._

_Danny's erection pressed tight against her body as he kissed his way up her body._

_Danny's cock tight inside her, pounding in and out of her. _

_Danny's cock twitching as he came hard inside her. _

_Danny collapsed on top of her as he cums. _

_Danny wrapping his arms tight around her waist, snuggling closer as they fell asleep._

She held back her moan as she came. Then the shower curtain opened behind her and a man wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her tight against his hard body. His erection pressed against the small of her back.

"Start without me baby?" came the thick familiar accent as he moved her hair to one side and sucked on her neck.

'What the fuck?' Lindsay thought as he pushed her hand away from her and replaced her fingers with his own, causing Lindsay to jump and moan.

"Jesus baby, you're never this wet." He whispered against her ear. "I don't have a rubber so I'll just pull out, 'kay?"

'WHAT?' Lindsay screamed in her mind, her mouth not working.

He moved his hand from her and reached behind her, grabbing his erection he placed his tip gently at her entrance, he slowly thrust inside her, when he reached his hilt, he groaned and dropped his forehead to her shoulder.

"Jesus fucking Christ baby. You ain't never been this tight, or deep." He groaned, pulling her tighter against him, his fingers moving to toy with her clit again.

"Messer, what is your dick doing inside me?" Lindsay questioned with a smirk as she turned her head to look at him, hearing him gasp but not making the slightest move to withdraw made her laugh.

"Montana?" he chocked out, as he blinked a couple times, and cleared the water from his face.

"Messer?" she laughed, but continued to fidget, needing him to fuck her.

"Why didn't you say somen?" he questioned as he attempted to remove his hand from her clit, but she held it there. "Montana?"

"You don't want this?" she questioned leaning her head back against his shoulder. Giving him and innocent look.

"Fuck yes I want this, but what I just did was like rape." He said softly moving a stray piece of wet hair from her face.

"Shut up Danny, and fuck me." She groaned. "Please?"

"You sure baby?" he questioned, closing his eyes as she wiggled her ass against him, causing him to groan and swallow hard.

"Positive." She laughed as he pushed her against the shower wall and started moving slowly in and out of her. "Harder, Dan. Harder and faster."

"Jeez Montana, I'm trying, you're so fucking tight, I'ma trying to enjoy this." He whispered against her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Enjoy some other time." She moaned as he gripped her hips and started thrusting harder and faster.

"Fuck Lindsay." Danny whimpered as he let go of her hips and pressed his body tight against hers, he took her hands and brought them above her head intertwining their fingers, as he slowed his thrust.

"Danny." She whimpered.

"I haven't even kissed you yet, Montana." He whined as he kissed around her neck and ear.

"We can kiss later, lets just fuck now." She told him, as she moved her ass, grinding against him, desperate for release.

"No" he asked, as he let go of her hands and pulled out of her.

"Dan?" she questioned as she turned around to face him. He immediately cupped her face and brought his mouth to hers, his tongue begging for entrance. She granted and reached down to grip his erection. She pulled away for air and smiled. "Happy?"

"You have no idea." Danny laughed as she dropped her gaze to erection. "Good enough?"

"Defiantly." she said as she continued to pump and smiled when she heard his gasp as she moved the skin all the way up slowly, before pulling it back down as slowly.

"You can enjoy later." Danny laughed as he pushed her back against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust back into her.

"Jesus Dan." She moaned as she tugged at the short hairs in the back of his head. He smirked and covered her mouth with his, as his hand moved between them, massaging her clit. "I'm coming."

"Good, cause I'm not gonna last much longer." He groaned, claiming her lips again as she came. He swallowed her moans as her muscles spasmed around him.

"Danny." She sighed breathlessly, before kissing his chin, as he continued to thrust in and out of her. "Cum for me baby." She purred as he locked eyes with her and smiled before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Oh God." He groaned as he stilled and dropped his head and kissed her. His cock continued to spurt inside her, when he realized they didn't use a condom. "Fuck Linds."

"I'm on the pill." Lindsay laughed as she ran her hand down his cheek, kissing him gently as he pulled out. He smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "Danny?"

"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes growing heavy.

"Did you plan this?" she laughed, as she continued to run her hands up and down his back, smiling at how the muscles rippled.

"No, I was supposed to do that lap tech Mary?" he said then followed up with a yawn.

"Do you want to go?" she questioned as she turned the water off.

"No." He said as he removed his body from hers and reached out to grab two towels. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She said as they both dried off and she wrapped the towel under her arms and he wrapped it around his waist.

They both stepped out of the shower and both headed towards their locked to get dressed.

"Lindsay?" he questioned as he slipped his shoes on and sat next to her on the bench.

"Yeah?" she questioned looking at him with a smile. He leaned in and gently kissed her, tangling his fingers in his hair, as she deepened the kiss. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I want more." He said softly as he reached for her hand.

"Sex?" she questioned as she rested their entwined hands on his thigh.

"You." He said bluntly. "I want more you."

"On one condition. No two." She laughed.

"What?" he questioned.

"No more Mary." She said, licking her lips.

"No problem." He laughed kissed her again. "And?"

"Next time we have to the night to ourselves, in a bed, to enjoy and explore." She said as she blushed.

"Not a problem." He said and kissed her again before standing up and grabbing his messenger bag. "You off?"

"No, not till three." She said with a sigh as she stood up in front of him.

"Sucks." He said with a smirk, then his face turned confused.

"What?" she questioned.

"Are we like together, or just like a sex thing?" he questioned.

"What do you want?" she questioned as she stepped closer.

"Together, I want you to be mine in more than sex." He whispered shyly causing her to laugh.

"Good answer." She said and kissed him gently. "Me too."

"Call me when you get home." He said as they walked out of the locker room.

"It'll be really late." She said.

"Call me." He said again.

"Okay, I'll call you."

A/N: planning on doing all the D/L episodes of season 2, Want me to?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: lets say the first chapter was set after Zoo York.

Chapter Two- Youngblood, Manhattan Manhunt, and Bad Beat

"Come'on Montana, lets do lunch." Danny offered as they walked out of Delmoore Prep. "You hungry?"

"Sure." Lindsay smiled as they hopped into the SUV. "Where we going?"

"Only the place with the best pizza." Danny laughed looking over at her and smirking.

"Oh yeah?" she mocked, smirking back at him.

"Yeah." He said as he parked on the street.

"Daniel!" an older women squealed as he held the door open for Lindsay.

"Hey Nina." Danny laughed as she hugged him and kissed his cheek, before turning and looking at Lindsay.

"And who is this pretty thing?" she questioned smiling at Lindsay then Danny.

"This is my." Danny stopped and looked at Lindsay not sure how to answer, they hadn't spent much time together since the night in shower.

"Partner, I work with Danny at the crime lab." Lindsay smiled as she held her hand out, but the woman hugged her instead.

"Sweet thing you are, sure not from around here." She said as she led them to a table in the corner.

"No, I'm from Montana." Lindsay blushed as they both took a menu.

"Wow." She said with a smile then turned to Danny. "You better work fast, cause someone's gonna snatch her up."

"Okay." Danny laughed as she walked away to help new customers. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Lindsay smiled as she rubbed her foot along his calf.

"What'cha doing Montana?" Danny questioned as he jumped when her foot moved higher. "Tryin' to kill me?"

"Yup." She smirked as she focused on her menu. "Danny?"

"Yeah?" He questioned setting the menu down and looking at her, who still was trying to decide what to order.

"Are you really the player that everyone says you are?" she questioned. Danny sighed and leaned back in the booth, this was not what he wanted to be talking about.

"Kinda. I guess." Danny said as he took the menu from her and forced her to look at him. "What does everyone say I am?"

"A player." Lindsay said and shrugged her shoulders. "Get up, get in, get off, get out. I heard was your motto."

"I'm not gonna lie, I love sex." Danny smirked causing Lindsay to laugh.

"Danny, for real." She said seriously.

"For real what?" he questioned as he gazed at her, causing her to shiver. She narrowed her eyes at him warning him she was losing her patience. "What?" he laughed as she brought her foot higher and nudged his groin, causing him to yelp. "Fine." He said and reached his hand down to rub himself. "Montana, I lost my virginity when I was 12, but I don't use women strictly for sex, most of the time." He laughed as her jaw dropped. "Like you've never had a one night stand."

"Two." Lindsay said and held up two fingers. "But continue."

"I like relationships I guess. I've never had one longer than four months though." Danny said as a waiter came over and they ordered.

"What was Mary?" she questioned with a smile as she continued to rub her foot against the inside of his thigh.

"We fucked once, and she wanted an encore." Danny said as he tried to move from her foot. He tried to fight his erection, but he was failing miserably. "It was a hard day, nothing better to relieve stress."

"True." Lindsay smiled as the waiter came back with their drinks and winked at Lindsay, Lindsay gave him a sweet smile in return.

"What was that?" Danny questioned as the waiter left.

"What?" she asked innocently as she took the straw in her mouth seductively.

"You were flirting with him." Danny argued as he took some of his own drink.

"Jealous?" she asked with a smile as she leaned across the table and kissed his lips gently.

"No, not like you were when that girl said she was into older guys." Danny laughed as she sat back down.

"It's sick." Lindsay said in a high voice. "Are you into that?"

"Stop with all these questions Linds." Danny groaned frustrated. "I'm into you, that's it, just you."

"Good answer." She smiled as she got out of her seat and sat next to him once he slid over in the booth.

"What'cha doing Montana? We're in public." Danny groaned as she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

"Nothing you won't like." She smiled as she ran her hand down his chest and toyed with his belt, causing him to break the kiss.

"I'm not playing with you, Lindsay. If we get caught, Nina will tell my ma." Danny groaned as she undid his belt and zipper.

"We won't get caught." She whispered against his ear as she stroked him. "I promise."

"Jesus baby." Danny groaned as she continued to pump him, while she kissed him, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"Do you have a condom?" Lindsay questioned as she slowed her strokes and sucked on his neck.

"No, we can not get away with having sex." Danny groaned as she let go of his shaft and massages his balls while the other played his hair, spiking it.

"Not sex, but I don't think you want to have cum all over your black jacket or your brown tanish shirt." She smirked as she turned to look in anyone was coming towards them as he raised his hips and she took his wallet from his back pocket.

"Yeah that wouldn't fly." Danny said as he took the condom out and put his wallet back in his pocket.

"It'd be funny as hell." She laughed as she ripped open the foil and rolled the rubber down him and continued pumping as he attacked her lips.

"Christ Montana." Danny groaned and she bit his lips.

"Shut up Danny, you don't want to draw attention." She mumbled against his lips as she increased her speed.

"Sorry babe, but the last place I was jerked off in public was the stair well in high school." Danny laughed as he broke the kiss off and rested his head against the back of the booth as she kissed under his chin. "Fuck." He murmured as his back arched. Lindsay smirked as she focused her hand at his tip and turned to watch him cum into the condom, trying to learn his tells. She smirked and squeezed him a little as she pumped the skin under his tip, sending him over the edge. "Uh." He groaned as he came and she continued to gently pump him.

"Like that baby?" Lindsay questioned as she released him and he turned his head and smiled at her, before kissing her gently on the lips, then her nose.

"Montana." He smiled and placed as stray hair behind her ear, but was confused when she tensed up. "What?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she questioned as she tucked him back into his jeans, careful not to take the condom off. Then she moved back to her seat across the table, leaving him dumbfounded.

"Why does it bother you so much?" he questioned and waited for answer before shaking it off. "I'll be right back, I have to get rid of this condom." Danny said as he carefully stood and headed towards the bathroom.

"Here you go." The waiter said as he set a personal pizza in front of Lindsay and across the table to where Danny should be.

"Thanks." Lindsay said as she looked towards the bathroom.

"No problem." He said with a smirk and left as Danny came back.

"I'll be right back, I have to wash my hands." Lindsay said as she stood and headed towards the bathroom.

"Daniel." Nina said as she came and stood next to the table. "Now I've never worked in a crime lab, but I am almost positive kissing like that is more than just partners."

"I know, we're still trying to keep low, we just started going out." Danny nodded as Lindsay returned to the table.

~Manhattan Manhunt~

"I'm sorry Lindsay." Danny said as they both sat on the bench in the locker room.

"Sorry?" Lindsay questioned confused as she turned and looked at him.

"For calling you Montana, I thought you liked it." He said and shrugged his shoulders. Lindsay smiled and scooted closer to him and kissed him gently.

"Apology accepted." She smiled as she pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"What are you doing tonight?" he questioned, kissing her nose.

"Stella and are going out." She smiled and kissed his nose in return causing him to laugh.

"Don't fall for any guys." Danny joked as they heard the door open and separated.

"I won't." she smiled and stood to leave. "I'll see you later."

~Bad Beat~

"We should make a movie." Danny said as they both stripped on either side of the bed. Lindsay finished first and waited for Danny to lie down.

"Of what?" Lindsay questioned as he rested his head against the pillows.

"Us." He said as she hovered above. He reached down and grabbed his cock and placed it at her entrance and moaned as she sunk down him, taking him all. "Fuck Linds."

"Oh god." Lindsay moaned as she let herself adjust before she started to ride him.

"What do ya think?" Danny questioned as he held her hips as she bounced up and down on his cock.

"About what?" Lindsay moaned as Danny sat up and attacked her breast with his mouth.

"Movie." He grunted as he kissed her.

"Maybe." She said as he laid back down and reached over in her nightstand. He pulled out her vibrator and she groaned as he turned it on and pressed it against her clit. "Fuck Dan."

"You like, baby?" he smirked as her head fell back and her muscles started to convulse around him. "That's it baby, cum for me."

"I am." She moaned as she slowed her rhythm and rode out her orgasm, she collapsed on his chest and sighed contently.

"I'm not done with you yet." Danny said as he pulled out of her and moved from under her. "Stay just like that." Danny said as she lay on her stomach. He smirked and reached down and placed himself between her legs and thrusted inside her warmth, causing her to gasp.

"Oh fuck." She cried out as he laid on top her, kissing her shoulder and neck. "Harder Danny."

"I'm trying." He groaned as she turned her head and kissed him. "You're so tight baby." He grunted as he continued to slam into her.

"Tell my I'm the tightest pussy you've ever fucked." She moaned as he reached his hand under her and massaged her clit.

"Fuck, Lindsay." He groaned as she moved her legs closer together, squeezing him tighter inside her. "Ever, you're the tightest ever."

"Oh Danny." She moaned as she came again and buried her face in the pillows as he started with his bunny thrusts, signaling his was close.

"Lindsay." He moaned and continued to grunt as he came deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her and buried his face in her neck. "That was amazing."

"It was." She agreed as she yawned. "You have to work don't you?"

"Yeah, I have to be in in an hour." He mumbled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and pulling out of her so he could lay on his side.

"Sucks." She mumbled as she turned her head to look at him.

"Go to sleep, baby." He whispered against her forehead and placed a gentle kiss. He got out of bed and smiled when she was already asleep. He moved to the end of the bed and brought the covers up, covering her naked body. "Sweet dreams, Montana." He whispered before heading to get a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- City of Dolls, Trapped, Risk

"School's almost out, we should just wait." Lindsay said as she rested her head back against the seat.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Danny agreed as he turned the car and looked at her open her eyes in shock.

"Well that doesn't mean I want to freeze." Lindsay told him.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." He said as he leaned across and placed a kiss to her lips, immediately thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and removed his hand as it made its way up her shirt.

"Danny, I'm not having sex with you outside of a school." She laughed as she pulled back from the kiss. "Sorry."

"We don't gotta have sex." He mumbled into her lips as he kissed her again, he moved his hand and cupped her cheek as he tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

"Danny." She warned as he undid her pants and stroked her through her panties.

"What?" he questioned as he kissed her neck and gently sucked it.

"Stop." She pleaded as he slipped his hand into her panties.

"Why?" he asked and gave her a quick peck as he tortured her clit, causing her back to arch. She whimpered as he slid his middle finger into her and kissed her again. "Any complaints now?" he asked as he started to move his finger it and out of her.

"Non." She moaned as he inserted his ring finger and picked up his pace. "God." She moaned as wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled his face to hers. She gently nipped at his lower lip before thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He smirked and pulled back from the kiss and pressed his thumb against her clit.

"Look at me, Monroe." He whispered as she brought her eyes up to his and gave him and gentle smile before he leaned down and kissed her gently as she came with a gasp and moan. Once she came down from her high he removed his hand from her panties and kissed her nose, before cleaning off his fingers with his tongue.

"Oh, God." Lindsay gasped as she literally jumped when she saw two geeky boys standing outside the window watching them. She immediately reached down and buttoned her pants as Danny got out of the car.

"Ya better get the fuck outta here." He barked and moved towards as they stood there in shock. "You think I'm kidding?" Danny asked as he took a step closer to them and they bolted down the street.

"Calm down Dan, they're just horny boys." She laughed. "Kinda like you."

"Shut up." Danny laughed as he locked the car behind her. "I'm a little possessive." He said seriously and Lindsay laughed as they crossed the street to question Ms. Drake.

~Trapped~

Danny opened the door to his apartment completely exhausted. He kicked his shoes off and dropped everything on his couch as he headed towards his bedroom. Opening the door, he didn't bother to turn the lights on but striped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed.

"Lindsay?" he questioned as he noticed another body in his bed.

"Danny?" she mumbled and then her eyes opened wide as she looked at him. "Danny!"

"Hey baby." He smiled as he took his glasses of and placed them on his nightstand.

"Oh my god." She said as she touched his bare chest. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." He said as leaned up and kissed her gently.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." She yawned and laid down on his chest.

"It's okay." He said and kissed her head as he yawned. "How'd you get in here?"

"Flirted with your super." She mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter to him.

"Great." He laughed and closed his eyes. "Night Linds."

"Night Danny, I'm glad you're okay." She said and kissed his chest as they both fell asleep.

When Lindsay awoke it was still early morning and Danny was sporting some morning wood. She moved and looked up at him noticing he was still deep asleep she ran her hand down his chest to the tent in his boxers. Gently she reached inside and took him into her hands and softly stroked him and immediately stopped when he stirred.

She smirked as he stilled and pulled the boxers gently down to his thighs and removed herself from his embrace and crawled down his body, taking the covers with her. She looked up at him once more as she slid the foreskin down his shaft and took his tip into her mouth. She smiled when she heard him whimper and she started to suck and swirl her tongue around his tip. She moved her hand to the base and twisted it as she moved up and down covering what ever she couldn't take with her mouth.

"Montana?" he moaned as she looked up and saw his eyes flutter open. She removed her mouth from him and gave him a smile.

"Morning baby." She smiled as she dropped her hands to his balls and massaged them as she moved her head up and down his shaft, swirling her tongue around his shaft as she did so.

"Fuck Lindsay." He moaned as he moved his hands to her hair. She applied more pressure to his tip and around the ridge as she removed her hand from his balls and moved a finger down to see if he would protest. When he didn't she gently inserted it and massaged his prostate causing him to moan and arch his back. "I'm gonna cum." He warned her as he tried to pull her head away.

She continued to massage his prostate and apply pressure to his tip. When she heard his familiar whimper, she clamped her mouth around his tip as he spurted his juices inside her mouth. He groaned loudly as he continued to cum. Once finished she removed her finger and swallowed all he had to offer, before kissing her way back up his body.

"That was amazing." Danny smiled as he kissed her gently. "Best blowjob ever."

"Thanks." She laughed and laid down next to him. "You scared me yesterday."

"I didn't mean it." He said with a yawn and pulled her tighter against him.

~Risk~

"Hey Mac, I'm gonna take Lindsay home to change." Danny told Mac as Lindsay looked up at him shocked.

"Okay." Mac said.

"Come on Lindsay." Danny said as he started to walk away and she glared at him. "What?"

"You're an ass." She said as they both walked up to subway and headed towards the car.

"Why?" he questioned confused as he flicked his eyes down to her breast and licked his lips.

"I could've gotten changed but didn't cause I wanted to impress Mac, he didn't get changed. Why don't you take him home too?" she growled at him as he took the drivers seat.

"Cause I don't want to rip his outfit off him and fuck him senseless." Danny told her.

"If you rip my dress, I'll kill you." She warned.

They soon pulled up to her building and Danny attacked her as soon as they were in the elevator. His tongue thrusted into her mouth and his hand immediately went to her breath removing it from its confines and pinching the nipple. She moaned and bit his lip as the elevator dinged.

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time." Danny said as he took her hand and led her to her apartment. She took her keys out as he stood behind her, grinding his growing erection into her ass as he unzipped her dress.

"Jesus Danny." She moaned as she pushed the door open and the dress slid down her body.

"Beautiful." Danny commented as she stepped out of the dress and picked it up laying it over the couch. Danny watched as he let his jacket fall and removed the rest of his clothes as she did hers.

"Bedroom." She said as she took his hand and pulled him with her.

"I got top this time." Danny reminded her as he laid her on the edge of the bed. He spread her legs and thrusted into her without warning, causing her to groan loudly. "Fuck baby, you're so tight and wet." He groaned.

"Don't cum in me, Danny. I don't have time to shower." She told him as she looked up at him.

"Okay." He agreed as he started pounding in and out of her as he stood.

"This isn't a porno Danny, kiss me." She groaned as she scooted back on the bed and laid back on top of her, thrusting back in.

"No problem." Danny said as he kissed her, his tongue mimicking what his cock was doing. Danny moved a hand down between them and massaged her clit, while the other pinched and played with her breast.

"Oh god." She moaned as he felt her muscles clenched around him.

"That was quick baby." He commented as he pulled back from the kiss and gripped her hips as he thrusted harder.

"Danny." She said as she heard the familiar whimper that he always made when he was about to cum. "Danny, don't." she said as she pushed on his chest.

"Oh Lindsay." He grunted as he started his bunny thrust and came deep inside her.

"Asshole." Lindsay as she pushed him off her.

"What?" he questioned as he laid on his back.

"I have to go to work, Danny." She told him slapping his chest, she sighed when she looked over at him.

"I'm sorry babe. I forgot." He said honestly as he pouted his lips and gave her his best puppy eyes. She gave him a smile and headed to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Stuck on You, Fare Game

~Stuck on You~

"So is that why you brought me here?" Danny asked as he turned his attention back to Lindsay, a smile still on his face. "To show me Mac plays?"

"No, I wanted to spend time with you." She said shyly, sipping her wine. "We never spend time together, we always just have sex."

"You're right." Danny said nodding his head. "We'll chill here."

"I still wanna have sex, Dan." She laughed and took his hand. She blushed when he brought their hands to his mouth and gently kissed her hand.

"Whatever you want, babe." He said and dropped their hands to the table, their fingers still intertwined.

"So, tell me something about you." She said after a little, she smiled at the curious look he gave her.

"Like what?" Danny asked

"You said you lost your virginity when you were 12?" she laughed

"Yeah, my best friend's sister." He smirked and licked his lips. "I was an early bloomer."

"No kidding." Lindsay laughed as glanced down at their hands. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah." Danny laughed and led her out of Cozy's.

"Yours or mine?" she asked as she looked up at him and kissed under his chin.

"I don't care." He said as she dropped his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist, under his jacket and softly grinded her hips against his. He growled. "Lets go to mine."

"I thought you'd say that." She laughed as they both headed to his place.

"You are just full of surprises, Monroe." He said as he took her hand back in his, causing Lindsay to look at him curiously. "So when did you get your v-card swiped?"

"What?" Lindsay asked confused.

"Virginity, when did you do it for the first time?" he laughed.

"After junior prom." She blushed and he laughed.

"Was he a virgin?" Danny asked as they stopped and waited for the walk signal.

"Yeah, it was interesting." She laughed and rested her head on his arm.

"How many guys have you been with?" Danny asked curiously as they started walking again. She turned and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Not a lot." She said softly as he held the door open for her and they headed to the elevator.

"You don't gotta be embarrassed, Linds." He laughed as they stepped on the elevator and he wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck.

"I know." She said and turned in his arms to kiss him gently, but he deepened it by running his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she granted.

"Am I the biggest you ever had?" he asked as they pulled away and stepped off the elevator.

"No." Lindsay said seriously and continued to walk down the hallway while Danny stood glued to his spot. She turned and looked at him curiously. "What?"

"What do you mean, no?" he asked as he moved to catch up to her and they entered his apartment.

"Danny, don't do this." Lindsay said as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and hooked her fingers in his belt loops, pulling his hips against hers. "Please." She said as she sucked on his neck, causing him to groan.

"I'm not doing anything." He said as she ran her cold hands up his shirt, causing him to shiver.

"You're jealous." She said as she slipped his shirt off over his head, then took his glasses off.

"I'm not." He said as he watched her remove her shirt and pants.

"You are, you're acting like a child." She said as she took his beader off and his hands went to her bra and removed it.

"Size doesn't matter, remember?" she said as she attacked his lips with hers and he kneaded her breast.

"Not true." He said as he took her in his arms and threw her on the couch and stood.

"Danny, stop." She said as she sat up and undid his belt.

"I'm upset." Danny said as he watched her hands undo his jeans and slid them and his boxers down his legs.

"I can tell, you're not even hard." She laughed as she took him in her hands and pumped him as she looked up at him smiling. "Danny you can't be upset because you don't have a 2 foot dick."

"It was 2 feet?" Danny gasped as he stepped out of his clothes, and looked down at himself, growing in her hands.

"No, I was exaggerating." She laughed as she stood and placed gentle kisses over his chest, neck, and face. "Does it really matter that much?"

"Yes." Danny said as he sat on the couch and she straddled him, his erection in between them. "Lie to me."

"You're the biggest I've had." She whispered into his ear as she raised her body and sunk down on him.

"Fuck." Danny groaned as she rode them both to orgasm.

~Fare Game~

"We could get caught." Lindsay said as Danny placed his hand behind her chair, gently rubbing her back.

"Who cares." Danny said with a smile as he continued to eat mealworms.

"Danny." Lindsay said as his hand dipped dangerously close to cupping her ass.

"Sorry." He laughed and removed his hand from behind her and placed it back on the table.

"You have any plans for tonight?" Lindsay asked, finishing her spider.

"Just gonna watch the game, you?" Danny asked.

"None." Lindsay said with a sweet smile and squeezed his thigh. "And it's been a while since we've been together."

"It has." Danny agreed and started to close up the "food".

"Gonna do something 'bout it?" she asked as she helped him put them back in the bag and watched him put into the break room fridge.

"Course, can't leave my girl wantin' some, nothin' good comes from that." He said with a smirk as they walked towards the locker room.

"Very true." She said as she pushed him against his locker and kissed him, hard.

"How 'bout we revisit the showers?" Danny smirked as they pulled away, desperate for air.

"I like the sound of that." She said and kissed his chin. "See you there, make sure you get in the right one."

"Funny." Danny said as she walked off towards the stalls in the back of the room.

"Hey." Flack said as he walked into the room.

"Hey." Danny said. "What's up?"

"Nothin', you?" Flack asked leaning against the locker next to Danny's.

"Bout to get a shower." Danny said taking his glasses off and placing them in his locker.

"What are you doing tonight?" Flack asked, checking his watch.

"I dunno yet, you?" Danny lied.

"Nothin', you wanna go to Clancy's or somen?" Flack asked.

"Sure, call me." Danny said and headed off towards the showers. "Hey."

"Hey." She said as she leaned back against him, and his hand found its way down her stomach to her wet heat. "I thought you'd gotten in the wrong stall."

"No, I was talking to Flack." He said as he stroked her clit and kissed her neck. "I should really hang with him tonight, I haven't hung out with him in a while."

"That's cool." Lindsay whimpered.

"It wasn't an accident that day, you know," he whispered into her ear as he inserted a finger into her, and with his free hand stroked himself. "in the shower, I opened the curtain by accident and saw you, touching yourself, I had to have you, so I took you."

"I know." Lindsay said as her back arched and she orgasmed, but Danny caught her moan awkwardly with his mouth. "Maria, or whatever her name was is blonde, I know you're not that stupid."

"Thanks." Danny laughed as he stood with his back against the wall and she laid her head against his shoulder as she pumped him with her hand, both watching.

"We've never made love, you know gone slow, worshiped each other, we always take it fast and hard." Lindsay whispered, tickling the hairs on his chest.

"I haven't found the right moment to make love to you, yet." Danny said as he removed her hand from him and moved her so her face was against the wall. "You'll know when the moment's right." He whispered into her ear as he drove hard inside of her.

"This isn't it." She noted as he allowed her time to adjust.

"No." he said and held her hips in his hands as he pounded in and out of her.

"Oh God, Danny." Lindsay moaned as Danny pulled her tighter against him.

"That's it baby." Danny groaned as Lindsay thrusted back into him. He buried his head in his hair and gently kissed her shoulder as she came around him. "Fuck." Danny whimpered as he shot his seed into her.

"Danny." She sighed as she turned around in his arms and they both stood under the hot spray.

"I can always hang out with Flack another time." Danny said as he gently ran his hand up and down her back.

"No, Dan, you should hang with the guys tonight." She said and gently kissed his chest.

"But I wanna hang out with you." He practically whined.

"You can always come by after." Lindsay laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Cool Hunter, Super Man

"What happened to you?" Lindsay laughed as she entered Danny's apartment. He was sprawled out on his couch in only his boxers and beader.

"I forgot how old I am." Danny grumbled taking his glasses off and putting them behind him on the end table.

"Makes sense." She laughed as she sat on the couch next to him.

"Shut up." Danny groaned and slung his arm over his eyes.

"What happened to dinner and drinks?" Lindsay said and rubbed his thigh.

"Hm." He groaned and removed his arm to look at her.

"Come'on, get dressed." Lindsay said and laughed at the way his eyes got wide.

"Montana, I'm not going anywhere." Danny said and attempted to swat Lindsay's hand away as it rose up his thigh.

"Well, that's not true." She said with a smirk as she patted the tent in his boxers.

"Funny." Danny said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"So we're not going out?" Lindsay asked, kicking her shoes off.

"I can barely move." Danny whined.

"I know, I heard, someone said you were playing a real hottie." Lindsay laughed. "Think he'll go out with me?"

"No." Danny grunted.

"And why not?" she asked, slighty offended.

"Because 'Messer's' is written across your forehead." Danny said and closed his eyes and yawned. "No one is stupid enough to mess with mine."

"Learn something new every day." Lindsay laughed and continued to stroke his upper thigh.

"Linds." Danny whined.

"What, you don't want me?" Lindsay laughed as she snuck her fingertips up Danny's boxers.

"Obviously, that's not true." Danny said as he reached down and adjusted his boxers.

"Wanna move into the bedroom?" Lindsay asked as she threw off her coat.

"No, I don't wanna move anywhere." Danny said as he opened his eyes and admired her. "You look hot."

"Thanks, I was expecting to go out." She said as she smoothed her black dress down.

"Your tits look good in that dress." Danny noted as Lindsay bent over, along his body and placed a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you." Lindsay said and pulled away from the kiss and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." Danny said and kissed her again, moving his hand up into her hair. "You know, you don't have to stay with me, you can go out if you want."

"I want to stay with you." Lindsay whispered into his ear and sat back up and took her dress off over her head, then removed her bra and shimmed out of her underwear. "Is that okay?"

"More than okay." Danny laughed as she pressed the length of her body against his. He smiled up at her as he moved his hands along her smooth skin. "But I still ain't moving any where."

"I figured as much." Lindsay laughed and kissed quickly, and smiled as he yawned. "Tell me what you want Danny, you always just let me do what I want, tell me what you want."

"You." Danny said, scaring himself with the honesty in his answer. "Whatever you want to do is fine."

"No." Lindsay said shaking her head as she sat up and rid him of his boxers, then took his length into her hand and gently stroked him, earning a groan. "Tell me what you want."

"What do'ya mean?" he asked as his hips rose to meet her hand.

"You're exhausted, and you just want to sleep." She noted and let go of him to stroke his inner thigh. "Tell me what you want, a handjob? A blowjob? Sex?"

"What ever you want Lindsay. I like'em all." Danny said as she pushed his tank top up his torso.

"Make a decision." She laughed as she cupped his balls and gently rubbed them.

"No." Danny groaned as he reached a hand up to massage her breast. "I'm not gonna ask you to blow me, that's just not something I do."

"But you'll ask strangers on the street to blow you? Like when you drive." Lindsay laughed and Danny glared at her.

"Not the same thing." Danny said.

"Dan, this isn't a test to see if you'd rather me go down on you or have sex. Right now, I just want to know what you want." Lindsay smiled at his shyness.

"I want what you want." Danny said as he forced himself to sit up, groaning excessively. "Whether you want to service me or have sex, it's up to you, I enjoy them both."

"You're cute." She laughed and cupped his scruffy cheek and kissed him softly. She groaned when he dipped a finger in between her slit and gently massaged her clit.

"You're soaked." He said as he pulled away and laid back down, his muscles screaming in protest of all the movement.

"I'm a little horny." She laughed as she straddled his stomach.

"A little?" Danny laughed as he continued to torture her clit, bringing her to a quick orgasm.

"Maybe a lot." She laughed and laid on top of his body and kissed the underside of his chin.

"Well I wasn't, until someone came in here and started stroking my thigh." Danny laughed and kissed the top of her head as she continued to just lay on top of him.

"Please." Lindsay laughed. "You're always horny."

"Only for you." Danny laughed, then swallowed hard, realizing their relationship was becoming too domestic for his liking.

"Is that right?" Lindsay laughed, choosing to play it off cool. She wasn't exactly ready for a relationship with the much intensity either. "Maybe I can help you with that."

"I'm pretty sure you can." Danny said as she rose off his chest and positioned herself above him, as he reached down to steady himself as she slid down his shaft. "Fuckin' Christ." He groaned once he filled her completely.

She sighed contently and allowed herself time to adjust to him before she started to ride him. Danny smiled up at her then moved his gaze down her body and watched as he disappeared inside her. Forgetting about his pain he sat up and brought his mouth to her breast, causing her to moan loudly.

"Lay down." She said as she pushed on his shoulders. "Let me take care of you."

"Okay." He said softly and kissed her passionately before laying down again.

His breathing soon became shallow as he continued to just watch her bounce up and down on his dick, not allowing him to touch her at all.

"Linds." He moaned, close to his climax. He wouldn't allow himself to cum before and reached his hand to stroke her clit again. She stopped bouncing on him and instead moved her hips around in circles, mimicking what his fingers were doing to her. "Cum for me, baby."

"Oh Dan." She moaned as she threw her head back and slowly started moving up and down on him again, riding her orgasm out.

"Fuck." Danny whimpered as he allowed himself to fall over the edge with her, shooting his seed deep inside her as his cock continued to spurt.

"Jesus." Lindsay mumbled as she collapsed on top of Danny.

"Hm." Danny said as she settled her head into the crock of his neck. He smiled and gently stroked her hair before reaching to the back of the couch to pull and blanket on top of them.

They of course were interrupted by the sound on Lindsay's cell ringing.

"Don't." Danny whispered as she moved to pull him out of her and get off the couch. "Stay."

"Danny, what if it's-." she started, looking up at him curiously; he was never this clingy, even after sex.

"It's not." He said. "I know your ringer, it's not anyone from work."

"Okay." She agreed and ran a finger down his jaw, smiling at how his eyes fluttered shut. "I'll stay."

"Hm." He said and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Good night Danny." She said kissed his chin.

"Night baby." He mumbled.

~Super Man~

"It scared you didn't it?" Lindsay said from the bed as she watched Danny closely as he removed his glasses and watch in the bathroom.

"What?" he asked, purposely not looking at her as he exited the bathroom.

"What you said today, and how things with us have been lately." She said as she watched him undress and how tense his shoulders were. "It's okay Danny, I'm scared too, I never planned on a relationship like this, not now."

"Yeah." He said as he sat next to her. "I care about you, a lot, it's just."

"Now isn't the right time." Lindsay finished for him.

"Yeah." Danny agreed as he turned and looked at her. "I'm not ready this, for a serious relationship."

"Me neither." She said and kissed his cheek and stood from the bed.

"So it's over?" Danny asked as she stood in between his legs.

"I guess." She said and as she ran her finger over his closed eyes. "Of course, I wouldn't mind sex now and again."

"Yeah." He said as he stood and took her hand, walking with her to the door. "I never did get to go slow with you." Danny said as he pressed her against the door and kissed her intensely.

"Maybe some other time, this doesn't have to be it forever." Lindsay said as they pulled away. "We can always get back together sometime later on."

"We will, when we're both ready." Danny said as she opened the door and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Run Silent, Run Deep, All Access

"Coming." Lindsay called as she got off her couch and headed to the door, where the persistent knocking was. "Danny?" she choked out as she swung the door open, finding a very drunk Danny Messer.

"Yo Montana." Danny said as stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her, very sloppily.

"Danny, we can't." she said as she removed his hand that had snuck up her shirt.

"I need to." He whined as he pulled away from her and ripped his glasses off his face and threw them across the room onto the couch. "I need you."

"Okay." She said and stroked his cheek. "But that doesn't mean you need sex."

"But I do." He whined as he kissed her again. "I need to show you."

"Show me what?" she asked as he tried to kiss her again.

"What you mean." He mumbled and somehow managed to press her against the wall next to her bedroom door.

"Danny." She said as she placed her hand on his chest to hold him back from kissing her again.

"What?" he whined dramatically like a five year old.

"You need to sleep." She said as he pulled back from her.

"I don't." he argued and stepped towards her again and rested his forehead against hers, the stench of alcohol invading her senses. "I need to show you."

"Show me what?" she whispered as she brought her hand up to rest on his cheek.

"What you mean." He said and flicked his eyes up to meet hers. "Cause I dunno the words."

"To tell me?" she asked, a drunk Danny had always been a confusing Danny.

"Yeah." He said and dropped a sweet kiss to her nose. "Cause you do."

"I know the words?" she asked slipping her hands behind his neck.

"No." he said in a huff. "You mean something to me."

"I know." She told him with a genuine smile and placed a kiss between his eyes.

"Louie didn't." Danny whimpered as he pulled her closer to him.

"He did." Lindsay assured him. "Otherwise he wouldn't have done what he did."

"You think?" Danny asked softly as his fingers drew circles on her hip idly.

"Yeah." Lindsay said.

"But I still need to show you." Danny said as he kissed her again.

"Dan." She whispered as they pulled from each other. "You already have, when we were together. I know."

"Are you sure?" he asked as she took his hand and led him into her bedroom.

"I'm sure." She laughed as she watched him try to take his jeans and shirt off.

"Not funny, Montana." He slurred as he finally got them off.

"Okay." She said as she watched him lay on his back on the bed next to her. She smiled as she lay on her side and kissed his forehead. "Sleep."

"I don't wanna." He whined, looking up at her with teary blue eyes.

"Why?" she asked as she stroked his hair, smiling as his eyes got heavier and heavier.

"If I wake up, it'll be worse." Danny mumbled.

"You don't know that." She said as she continued to stroke the soft dirty blonde hair.

"I don't." he agreed and looked over at her and smiled. "You like me."

"A little." She laughed and dropped a quick kiss to his mouth.

"I like you too." He said as his eyes finally closed for the night.

~All Access~

"Hey." Danny said as he walked into his shared office with his ex girlfriend.

"Hey." Lindsay said softly as she dropped her pen and looked up at him.

"What's up?" Danny asked as he shut his computer down for the night.

"What are you doing tonight?" Lindsay asked softly as he stood from his chair.

"Nothin'." Danny said as he leaned against her desk. "You wanna do something?"

"I need a distraction." Lindsay said as she tidied up her desk and stood next to him.

"Okay." Danny agreed as they left the apartment together and headed towards Danny's apartment.

"It's freezing in here." Lindsay said as they stepped into his apartment.

"Yeah, something's broken, I don't know." Danny laughed as he headed into the kitchen.

"It's almost May, and this feels like February." Lindsay said as Danny was pouring himself and drink and she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his back.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Danny asked as he placed a hand over hers, which were slowly creeping lower.

"No." she mumbled into his back as she placed feather light kisses on his neck and behind his ear, making sure she pressed her chest tight against his back.

"Why?" he asked as goose bumps took over his body.

"It doesn't matter." She said as he turned to face her. She smirked and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"What's wrong, or why you won't tell me?" Danny asked as he watched her remove her shirt and bra trying to distract him.

"Both." She mumbled as she sucked on the sensitive spot on his neck.

"It does to me." He said as she lifted his shirt and beader off over his head.

"You were checking out my ass today, when I was drawing the timeline." She said as she slowly undid his belt buckle.

"I always check out your ass." Danny laughed as he cupped her face and kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth, causing them both to moan. "I never thanked you."

"For what?" Lindsay asked as she ran her hands up and down his chest causing him to shiver.

"The other night." Danny said as he stilled her hands by intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Anytime, Danny." She smiled and kissed him again.

He smiled back at her and watched her as she slowly sunk to her knees in front of him. He groaned as she slowly undid his zipper and button, then pushed his jeans and boxers off him. He hissed as she took his semi-erect member into her mouth and gently sucked as her tongue twirled around the tip under his foreskin. He reached down and pushed her hair to one side so he could watch what she was doing to him.

"Fuck." He groaned as she bobbed her head up and down on him, her hand massaging his balls and the other wrapped around his shaft mimicking the actions of her mouth. He swallowed hard, forcing himself not to explode in her mouth. "Linds, baby, stop."

"Why?" Lindsay asked as she removed her mouth and looked up at him innocently as her hand continued to pump him.

"You know why." Danny grunted as he pulled her hand off him and pulled her up to her feet.

"Fine." She said and kissed him gently as she stepped out of her pants and thong completely.

"Going with the red thong today?" Danny laughed as he pressed her against the counter.

"Thought you'd like it." Lindsay laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and attacked his lips. She stopped his hand as he moved to flick her clit. "No."

"No, why?" Danny asked as they pulled away.

"Just fuck me tonight, Danny, please." She begged, her eyes wide as she looked up at him.

"Lindsay." He argued.

"Please? Just distract me." Lindsay said as she reached up and stroked his cheek before kissing him gently and turning around, laying her stomach on the counter and pressing her ass tight against Danny's hard on.

"Okay." Danny said softly as he grabbed himself and slowly thrusted inside his ex.

"God, Danny." She whimpered as he reached his hilt and stilled, pulling her off the counter and pressing her back against his chest.

"I missed you." Danny whispered in her ear.

"Me too." She said as she wiggled her ass against him, causing him to groan.

"A lot more than I thought." He said as he started moving in and out of her.

"Me too." She said as dropped her head back against Danny's shoulder. She watched him closely as he continued to pound in and out of her, his pace quickening. "You look pretty hot when you fuck me."

"Thank you." Danny grunted. "You look pretty hot when I fuck you." He said as he snuck his hand down her stomach and stroked her clit, applying pressure where he knew she liked it.

"Fuck Danny." She gasped as she became jelly in his arms. "So good." She breathed out as she reached back and wrapped her hands around his neck bringing his mouth to hers.

"You like that baby?" Danny asked as she continued to pleasure her, they soon fell to the floor and Lindsay lay on her side and Danny on his knees as he continued to thrust in and out of her, her ankle resting on her shoulder as their bodies formed an x. "Cum for me again, Lindsay."

"Christ." Lindsay gasped as she stilled Danny's hand where it was and fell over the edge again.

"That's it." Danny smiled as his thrust continued. Lindsay moved to lay on her back and Danny grabbed her hips and brought them closer to his as he sat back on his knees. "Fuck."

"Cum. Dan." She gasped as she arched her back and Danny moved to lay on top of her, his weight on his fore arms that were on both sides of her.

"Lindsay." He moaned as his thrust slowed and he started to spurt inside her.

"God." Lindsay moaned as she wrapped her arms around Danny as his warm seed filled her.

Danny smiled and kissed her neck and jaw, then gently kissed her lips. He pulled out of her and stood from his kitchen floor.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked as she looked up at him.

"I ain't sleeping on the floor." Danny smiled as he bent down and picked her up in his arms, bridal style.

"Okay." Lindsay laughed as Danny walked her to his bedroom and dropped her on the bed before pulling the covers from under and crawling in.

"Is this against the rules?" Danny asked as she snuggled into his chest.

"What rules?" she asked as she drew shapes around his nipple.

"The break up sex rules." Danny clarified as he toyed with her hair.

"I don't care." She said as they both soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Stealing Home, Charge of this Post

"Hey." Danny said as he came up to Lindsay as she stood at the bar, waiting for her drink. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Danny." Lindsay said turning to look at him and giving him a small smile.

"I know you." He said and moved closer to her. "And I know you're not fine."

"Just not now, okay?" Lindsay pleaded as the bartender brought her drink, and Danny pulled out his wallet to pay for it. "I got it." She smiled as put her hand on his wrist and glanced inside his open wallet. "What's that?"

"Here you go." Danny said putting the money down on the counter and walking away.

"Wait up." Lindsay said as she followed Danny outside. "That wasn't there before, that day at the pizza place."

"I know." Danny said as he lit up a cigarette and just looked at her.

"Danny." She said as he took a long drag and blew the smoke in the opposite direction of her.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you have that in your wallet?" she asked as she took the cigarette from him mouth and stubbed it out on the ground. "And I thought you quit."

"I did." Danny said as he leaned back against he building.

"Danny." Lindsay said as she put her leg in between his and rested her hands on his hips.

"I just like it." Danny said as he took his wallet out again and pulled out the picture.

"Yeah?" she asked as she looked up at him and took the picture from his hand. "It's is pretty good picture."

"Thanks to my amazing photo taking abilities." Danny laughed as he wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her.

"That must be it." Lindsay laughed as she played with his dog tags that had found their way out from under his shirt.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Danny begged.

"I had a boyfriend that hit me once, and then today, with the girl from Montana being killed." Lindsay explained as she chocked up.

"Yeah." Was all Danny could think of as he gently stoked her back. "What's his name, the guy who hit you?"

"Danny." She laughed as she pulled back from him.

"What?" Danny said with a smirk.

"We can't keep doing this." She said as she stepped away from him completely.

"Doing what?" Danny asked confused.

"This, acting like we didn't break up." Lindsay said.

"Why'd we do that again?" Danny laughed, resting his head back against the wall.

"Danny." She warned.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Danny said. "I'm still keeping the picture of us in my wallet."

"Good." Lindsay said as they both went back into the bar.

~Charge of this Post~

"You wanna come up?" Lindsay asked as she took of her seat belt and turned to look at him.

"Montana, we both know what's gonna happen if I come up." Danny said turning off the car.

"I know, I want it to happen." Lindsay said as she leaned over and kissed him and gently nipped at his lip with her teeth.

"Montana." He whined as she kissed him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth, causing him to groan. "You know." He said as they pulled away. "You took my breath away today, when I heard it over the radio."

"I'm sorry." She said and rested her forehead against his cheek.

"Not your fault." He said as he turned and kissed her temple. "Come'on."

"You're coming up?" Lindsay said with a smile.

"Yeah." He said as they both exited the car and walked hand in hand to her apartment.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked as they stepped inside her apartment and she turned around to him.

"Yeah?" he asked as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"I wanna do it right this time." Lindsay whispered as she kissed him slowly, playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

"So do I." He said against her lips as he took her hand and led her to her bedroom. "Does your head hurt?"

"No." she said as she slipped his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand. She kicked her shoes off and he did to. He smirked as he watched her crawl back on her bed and lay in the center. "But you can kiss it better."

"Is that right?" Danny laughed as he crawled above her and smiled down at her, before placing a gentle kiss to the small gash. "Better?"

"Much." She said as she moved her hands to the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked as he kissed her nose and waited for her answer. "Cause I won't be able to stop."

"I'm sure." Lindsay said as she tugged on his dog tags and kissed him. "Are you?"

"Yes." He said as he slipped her shirt over her head and quickly removed her bra. "You're beautiful." He whispered against her neck as cupped her breast and gently massaged it, toying with her nipple.

"Danny." She moaned as she grinded her hips against his.

"You're perfect." He whispered against her lips as she undid his belt and jeans and slid them down over his ass, along with his boxers.

"I thought about you." She said as he pulled away and looked down at her. "When the bomb went off."

"Yeah?" Danny asked as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Yeah." She said as she took his rough hand into hers.

"I wanted to hold you, when I first saw you and the scene, and never let you go." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"You're a romantic guy, Danny Messer." Lindsay smiled as she kissed him again and flipped his dog tags around so they were laying flat against his back.

"Am not." He laughed and nuzzled her neck as he undid her jean and stood from the bed to pull them off her and remove his own.

"You are." Lindsay laughed as he covered her naked body with his and pulled the covers over their heads.

He smiled and kissed her again as their hands continued to roam each other's bodies.

"Please, Danny." Lindsay begged as she tugged at the hairs on the back of his head.

"Please what?" Danny asked as he rubbed his nose against hers.

"Make love to me, Danny." She purred as she reached down and placed his throbbing erection at her entrance.

"Mine." He whispered into her ear as he slid inside her and remained still.

After a moment or two, she start wiggling beneath. Danny smiled and slowly moved in and out of her.

"You're so beautiful." Danny whispered as he intertwined their fingers and brought their hands above her head.

"Faster, Dan." Lindsay pleaded.

"No." he said softly as he continued his slow pace and placed random kissed along her skin.

"Oh Danny." Lindsay moaned as she reached down and gripped his ass, trying to pull him tighter against her.

"Fuck Linds." Danny said out of breath as he brought his mouth to hers and desperately tried to kiss her properly and continue his slow movements. He pulled back in need of air, and snuck his hand between their bodies to gently stroke her clit.

"Dan." She whimpered as she scrapped her nails down his back.

"Cum for me Lindsay." He whispered softly and kissed behind her ear, gently sucking.

"Jesus. Danny." She moaned loudly as she gripped his ass, possibly drawing blood with her nails.

"Fuck." Danny moaned as he felt her muscles contract around him, trying to milk him. "You're so tight, Linds." He grunted as he buried his head into her neck as his thrust shortened and quickened. "Lindsay." He whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held him in place as he came deep inside of her.

"That was amazing." Lindsay said as Danny collapsed on top of her.

"T'was." Danny mumbled into her neck as she ran her hand up and down his sweaty back. "I don't know why we haven't done that before."

"Yeah." Lindsay agreed as Danny rolled off her and pulled her completely on top of him and wrapped his arms tightly around her, like a child holding a teddy bear.

"I don't want to let you go." Danny said softly, his eyes closed.

"You have to." Lindsay said and kissed his neck. "Even after today, Danny, we still aren't ready for forever."

"No." Danny agreed. "Do you think in the end, we'll be each other's forever?"

"Yeah." Lindsay said as she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. "I do."

"Me too." Danny said and bent to kiss her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm trying to catch up with the current season, so season three will be two chapter, and season four will be one, maybe a half.

Chapter Eight- Not What It Looks Like, Love Runs Cold, Sweet Sixteen, Raising Shane

"You can't keep doing this to me." Danny whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as she continued to gaze out of his bedroom window into the night.

"I'm sorry." She said softly as she leaned her head back against his shoulder. "But in all fairness you did it to me first."

"Is that right?" Danny asked as he nipped at her ear lobe and snuck his fingertips down the waistband of her pants and laid his palms flat against her stomach. "What'd I do?"

"When you got trapped in that panic room, I was scared to death." Lindsay said as she rested her hands on top of his.

"I guess." Danny said as he sucked on her neck. "But you've got me twice."

"Yeah, but I don't think you need to even up the score do you?" Lindsay asked as Danny expertly undid her pants while he continued to suck the sensitive spot on her neck. "Don't leave a mark."

"Too late." He whispered huskily into her ear as his hand snuck into her panties. He smirked when he felt that she was already wet for him. "You're soaked, Montana."

"Well, with your hard dick pressed into my back how could I not be?" she questioned with a gasp as Danny's finger moved in circles around her sensitive clit.

"I don't know." Danny said as he grinded his erection harder into her, not sure if what he said made sense, he was too focused on pleasing her.

"God." Lindsay moaned as she threw her head back against Danny's shoulder as he inserted on finger, then another.

"Not god, sweetie. It's Danny." He laughed and attacked her neck again.

"Shut up." Lindsay grunted as he applied pressure to her clit with his thumb. "Fuck, Dan."

"That's it baby, cum for me." He whispered into her ear as she fell apart in his arms. He smirked and held her tight around the waist so she didn't crumble to the floor.

"That's was good, Danny." She said out of breath.

"I aim to please." Danny laughed. "You wanna move this to the bedroom?"

"No." Lindsay said. "I wanna do it right here, looking out over the city."

"Okay." Danny said as he reached in between them and undid his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down, freeing himself. "It's been so long since we've been together."

"I know, since the bombing." Lindsay said as she widened her stance and Danny slid securely inside her. "Christ." She whimpered.

"I know, I hardly saw you all summer." Danny said as he pulled his shirt and beader off over his head.

"Can we talk later?" Lindsay laughed as she laid her hands against the window frame, bracing herself.

"Sure, babe." He said as moved slowly. "Fuck Montana, you're so tight." He groaned and grabbed her hips guiding her as she pushed back and forth against him. "Lindsay." He moaned and pulled her hands off the wall and pressed her back fully against his chest.

"Fuck. Danny." She moaned as he took control and thrusted hard into her.

"I missed you." He whispered lovingly into her ear. "A lot." He said as his hand moved from her hip back down to the sensitive bundle of nerves, sending her over the edge.

"Danny." She gasped and turned to putty in his arms once again. Danny smiled and pulled out of her and scooped her into his arms and brought her into his bedroom and laid her down on the middle of the bed and climbed back on top of her.

"Did you miss me?" he asked as he dropped his forehead to hers and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Of course." Lindsay said with a gentle smile. "You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend." He laughed as slid easily into her again. "Fuck." He groaned and started moving, gradually speeding up his pace. "Linds." He whimpered as he collapsed on top of her and came.

Lindsay smiled into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him closer to her.

"I almost lost you today." He said as he pulled back and looked down at her.

"Yeah." Was all she could think of.

"I was thinking, about all the people I've lost. It would kill me to lose you, especially if we never really got to see what this was." Danny said and kissed her nose.

"What are you saying Dan?" she asked as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Will you go out with me?" He said, his voice shaky.

"Yeah." She laughed. "I will."

~Love Runs Cold~

"So." Danny said as he walked in the locker room and saw her sitting on the bench with her head in her hands.

"Danny." She said and looked up, watching him as he moved closer to her and sat down next to her.

"I don't get it." He said and turned and straddled the bench, facing her completely. "We were together for a long time, and you seemed happy when I asked you out, and you accepted."

"Dan," she started and stopped, she gave him a weak smile and gently put her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry, it's just something back home I need to deal with."

"So? I can be there for you." Danny said.

"I know, but it's not fair." Lindsay said and watched as he shook his head. "I'm not asking you to wait, for me."

"But I will." Danny said. "You know I want this, and even though you're being, difficult, I'll wait."

"Danny, you don't have to." She said with a smile. "We both know how much you love sex."

"If I'm not mistaken, you love it as much as I do." He laughed and stood, dropping a kiss to her forehead. "Anything you need, I'll be here."

"Thank you, Danny."

~Sweet Sixteen~

"Hey." Danny said as he knocked on Lindsay's door.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Lindsay asked, obviously surprised.

"Well, from what I heard, you're gonna need someone to take care of you once you get home." Danny said and sat on the chair by her bed.

"No, I'm not." She said simply. "I'm fine once they discharge me."

"Well, you're stuck with me 'till our shifts tomorrow." Danny said with a smile and leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Deal with it."

"You don't have to." She said as she took his hand in hers.

"I want to." He said and squeezed her hand.

"Is this your boyfriend?" the nurse asked as she walked in with the discharge papers, eyeing Danny. Lindsay looked over at Danny who was smirking.

"Kinda." Lindsay said as she turned a bright shade of red.

"Good thing." The nurse laughed. "Men like him get snatched up quick."

"Yeah." Lindsay said as she signed the papers and watched the nurse leave. "I think she likes you."

"You think?" Danny asked sarcastically as he helped her out of bed. He sat on the bed and watched as she moved around the room collecting her things and getting dressed. "You know, it's 3 to 1 now."

"It wasn't my fault." Lindsay laughed as she smoothed her shirt down. "How was I supposed to know a snake was in that car?"

"I don't know." Danny laughed as he stood and cupped her face, kissing her deeply. Her tongue slid easily into his mouth causing them both to moan.

"Danny." She whispered, resting her forehead against his chin.

"I know, I just needed to do that." Danny said and kissed her again. "Come on, lets get you home."

~Raising Shane~

"Are you happy now?" Lindsay asked as she threw the locker room door open.

"The fuck you talkin' 'bout, Montana?" Danny asked as he looked over from his locker.

"Are you insane?" she asked as she moved to stand closer to him. "You went in there, alone, with a serial killer!"

"Can you stop yelling, please?" he asked looking back in his locker, taking off his piece and putting it on the top shelf.

"Danny, look at me." Lindsay said softly and placed her hand on his arm, causing him to look at her.

"What?" he asked, his voice soft and vulnerable.

"3 to 2, you scared me." Lindsay said and took another step closer to him.

"Sorry." He mumbled closing his locker. "I'm never gonna be like that, Montana, go crazy like that, cause of my brother, I love Louie, but."

"Hey." She said, breaking his ramble. "I know. I know you Danny."

"I know you know." He said and pulled from her.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm mad at you." Danny said. "I forgot."

"Why are you mad at me?" she asked confused.

"Because!" Danny said, Lindsay growled at him. "I can't do it anymore Linds."

"Can't do what?" Lindsay asked, her voice cracking and her heart rate increasing.

"No, not that, I'm still gonna wait and all that stuff, I can do that." Danny said and sat on the bench and hung his head.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Lindsay asked sitting next to him.

"It's so embarrassing." Danny mumbled and scratched the back of his neck.

"What?" Lindsay asked and nudged him with her shoulder, causing him to laugh.

"I can't get my rocks off anymore." Danny said in a low voice, but not low enough that Lindsay's couldn't hear.

"What?" Lindsay asked, trying not laugh.

"I just can't do it. No matter how much I think of you." He explained, causing Lindsay to blush. "Even if I think of 3 girls sucking on my cock, still can't."

"Okay." Lindsay said stopping him from going any further. "I'm sorry, I think." Lindsay said as she bent her head to look at Danny, causing him to smirk and straighten up to look at her properly. "So that's why you've been wound so tight."

"Yeah, I can get it up, I just can't get it off." Danny said with a sigh. "And that's how I get rid of most my stress."

"Don't worry cowboy." She purred into his ear. "It won't be too much longer before you can't get it up anymore cause of pure exhaustion."

"Yeah?" Danny asked with a smile that almost split his face in two.

"Yeah." She said and kissed his cheek before heading back to their office.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- Sleight Out Of Hand, Daze of Wine and Roaches, Cold Reveal, Snow Day

"I still can't believe you came." Lindsay said as she and Danny settled into the cab.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Danny asked as he rested his head back against the seat, fighting to stay awake.

"No! Why would I be mad?" Lindsay asked.

"Because, I just invaded your personal life, and just showed up. For all I know it could've been a custody hearing or something." Danny said as he pulled her closer to him so he could rest his head on top of hers.

"Custody hearing? Danny you would know if I had a kid." Lindsay laughed.

"Why's that?" he mumbled.

"Well for starters, I've never been as carefree with sex as I am with you, I usually make sure I've taken my pill and there's a condom. I don't think we've ever used a condom." She laughed against his chest, and laughed harder as the cab driver looked up at them curiously. "So if I had a baby, it would be yours."

"Hm, you want a baby?" Danny asked obviously not paying full attention to what she was saying.

"Eventually, do you?" she asked, she felt him turn his head and kiss her hair, causing her to smile.

"Hm. Babies." Danny said with a yawn. "I like babies."

"But do you want them?" Lindsay asked with a smile.

"Well," Danny started as he continued to look out windshield. "I don't just want a baby, like have some chick turn up at my door with kid, I don't want that."

"What do you want, Danny?" Lindsay asked as her childhood home came into view.

"Family." He said softly. "A little Danny bickering with a little Montana."

"Bickering, can't they play nicely?" Lindsay laughed, her heart warmed at the thought of Danny wanting to have children with her.

"Nope. I never once played nicely with my brother or cousins." Danny said as the cab pulled up the driveway. "You know, I thought Bozeman was a small little thing, but I was wrong."

"Yeah, a lot of people think it's small." Lindsay laughed as Danny paid the driver and got out of the cab. "It's the fifth largest city in Montana."

"You would know that." Danny laughed as he helped her out of the cab. He glanced at the house and saw an older couple looking out at them from the window. He stopped and Lindsay turned to face him confused. "Wait, there's something I need to know."

"What?" she asked, glancing back at her parents and sister who joined them.

"Are together now? Can I call you mine?" Danny asked, stepping closer. "Cause I need to know now."

"Why now?" Lindsay asked with a smile.

"So I can make my first impression." Danny said.

"I'm yours." She said with a smile and gasped as Danny cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Lindsay sighed into the kiss as Danny's hand dropped to her hips and she wound her arms around his neck. He moaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, fighting his for dominance.

"Okay." Danny said as he licked his lips and started to walk back up to the house.

"Wait." Lindsay said grabbing his hand and pulling him back. She chanced a glance at her family and smirked at the look of surprise on their faces. "Isn't there something you wanna say?"

"Um." Danny stuttered, confused.

"If I'm yours." Lindsay started.

"Oh, I'm yours." Danny said and kissed her forehead before wrapping her up in a hug. "Can we go in now?"

"Yeah, lets get you to bed." She laughed as they pulled away, he took her hand in his a they walked up to the front door which was already open. "Hey Dad." Lindsay said as she dropped Danny's hand and hugged her father.

"Lindsay, who is this?" her mother asked motioning towards Danny who was succumbing to a yawn.

"This is my boyfriend Danny Messer." Lindsay said as her parents and sister stepped back, allowing the couple into the room.

"Hey." Danny said with a yawn. "'cuse me."

"I'm gonna take him up, to get some sleep." Lindsay said as she led Danny towards the stairs.

"Okay, I can make up the guest room." Lindsay mother said as she moved to follow Lindsay and Danny.

"No, that's okay, Mom, he can sleep in my room." Lindsay said as they started to climb the stairs.

"I don't think so, Lindsay." She said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Mom, can you not fight me on this, please?" Lindsay asked jaded. "He hasn't slept in almost 48 hours."

"Fine." She huffed and went back downstairs.

"Montana, I don't care where I sleep." Danny mumbled as she opened the door to her bedroom.

"I know, I just want you to sleep with me." Lindsay laughed as she took off his leather jacket and hung it over the back of the chair by her desk. He sat on the edge of his bed and kicked off his shoes and laid back on the bed. Lindsay smiled and climbed over him and removed the glasses from his face. "I still need to thank you." She said as she straddled his waist.

"Linds, you don't gotta do anything." Danny mumbled, his eyes still close.

"I know, but I want to." Lindsay said as she kneeled at the end of the bed and undid his jeans and pulled him out of his boxers.

"Linds, I didn't come to Montana to get a blowjob. I came here to support you." Danny said as she pushed his shirt up his torso and kissed his stomach.

"I want to." Lindsay said with a smile as she gently took his soft cock into her mouth and sucked him as she massaged his sac.

"Fuck, Linds." Danny moaned as his hands went to her hair. "This isn't gonna last long."

"I know." She smirked as she removed her hand from him and gently pumped him as she kissed his balls before taking one into her mouth and sucking it.

"God." Danny groaned.

"Be quite, Dan." Lindsay smiled as she took him back into her mouth and bobbed her mouth up and down, placing her hand on his stomach, keeping him from moving too much. She then focused her attention on the head, alternation between humming and sucking.

"Montana." He whimpered as he spurted inside her mouth. "God." He smiled and watched as she put him back in his boxers and pulled his jeans off, throwing them on top of his jacket on his chair.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips before kissing him. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"No, it's the other way around." Danny laughed as he turned so his head was on the pillows. "Can't believe you left me a card."

"Sorry, Dan." She mumbled into his chest as she yawned.

"S'okay, we're here now." Danny mumbled as his breathing softened and he fell asleep.

"Lindsay, can I talk to you for a second?" her mother asked as she appeared in the door.

"Sure." Lindsay said as she untangled herself from Danny and joined her mother in the hallway.

"I will not allow that boy in this house." Her mother growled.

"Why?" Lindsay asked completely confused.

"I saw what he made you do." She said pointing to the door behind Lindsay.

"What?" Lindsay choked completely red with embracement.

"I saw the sinful acts he made you do." She repeated.

"He didn't make me do anything." Lindsay defended. "He can barely even move."

"Lindsay." She started disbelievingly.

"Mom, Danny and I have been together for awhile, and I'm sorry, but what we do in the bedroom isn't really anything you should worry about." Lindsay said as nicely as she could.

"Fine. Just don't get pregnant." She mumbled as she retreated down the stairs. "You can't count on men like that."

"Whassa matter?" Danny asked as Lindsay climbed back in the bed and snuggled closer to Danny.

"Nothing." Lindsay smiled as she reached for the blanket at the end of her bed and pulled it over them.

~Daze of Wine and Roaches~

"So, the reservation is at 8." Danny said as Lindsay walked into their office.

"What?" Lindsay asked confused sitting at her desk.

"Dinner at 8." Danny repeated with a sly smile.

"Mine?" she asked looking up at him.

"Ours." Danny clarified.

"So, it's a date?"

"Yes."

"You're cute." Lindsay laughed opening a folder.

"Why's that?" he asked, turning back to his computer.

"You don't ask me on a date? You just tell me when." Lindsay laughed.

"Well, I already know you want to go out with me." Danny laughed and winked at Lindsay.

"Wow, ego much?" Lindsay laughed.

"But I checked, this place, has all that fancy wine and shit you said you like." Danny said shyly.

"Really?" Lindsay asked. "That's sweet of you Danny, thank you."

"Anything for my girl." Danny laughed. "Does this mean I'll get some tonight?"

"No." Lindsay laughed. "Remember we're taking things slow."

"Trust me, I remember." Danny groaned.

~Cold Reveal~

"A yo, Montana." Danny called as he chased Lindsay down the hall.

"Dan, what's up?" Lindsay asked as she stopped and turned waiting for Danny to catch up to her.

"Heard that dude asked you to lunch. Scottie or whatever." Danny said as he pulled her to a side hallway. "And you accepted."

"Yeah, he's from Philly, so I took him to get a slice." Lindsay laughed.

"You went on a date." Danny said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"I did not." Lindsay laughed. "I paid for myself, he paid for himself."

"But." Danny fought.

"I go to lunch with Flack, doesn't mean I date him." Lindsay said as she put her hands on Danny's arms and reached up to peck his lips. "Okay?"

"Okay?" he grumbled and tried to kiss her again.

"Danny we're at work." She laughed as she stepped back from him.

"But, you just." He was interrupted by her pecking his lips again.

"I'll see you tonight." Lindsay laughed. "We're going to the movies remember?"

"I remember."

~Snow Day~

Danny smiled as he continued to stroke his hand up and down Lindsay back, grazing her breasts each time. He smirked as he remembered everything they did last night. First time was fast and rough, second time was slow and torturous, third time was all about who was in control. This time will be about showing her how much she means to him.

"Danny." Lindsay groaned as she felt him harden against her leg.

"What?" he asked as managed to turn her so she was lying on her back and he was above her.

"It's not time to get up yet." Lindsay said as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Well, not for me to get up."

"Funny Montana." Danny laughed and dropped random kisses all over her face, neck, and chest.

"Danny, wasn't last night enough?" she asked as she played with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Hm, I'll never have enough of you." Danny mumbled against her lips before kissing her passionately. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and moved his hands to her breast, gently massaging and torturing her. "Ever."

"You're a sweet man, Daniel Messer." She said as they pulled away and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Why do you always call me cute and sweet? Why not fucking gorgeous, ridiculously good in bed?" he asked with a laugh as he grinded his erection into her, causing her to whimper.

"Because you know you are those things." She said and kissed his nose. "You still don't know how sweet you are. Or what a cutie you are."

"I am not a cutie." Danny laughed and kissed her again. "Rabbits are cute, not me."

"Rabbits are not cute." She laughed as she reached her hand in between him to stroke him. "Bunnies are cute."

"Wow, Montana, your dirty talk, so good." Danny laughed, then groaned as she twirled her hand around the head of his dick, almost making him cum in her hand. "I'm glad we got here, that it's all over now." Danny said and removed her hand from him.

"Me too." She whispered replacing her hand on him and drawing him inside her, causing her to moan. "I missed not being with you."

"You wanted to take it slow." Danny said as he remained slow.

"I know." She said as she reached up and ran her hand through his hair. "But when we have sex, you're just so emotional, I love it."

"I." he stopped, he almost told her he loved her. "Thank you, I think."

"It's a good thing." Lindsay laughed as she arched against him and rotated her hips in circles.

"Fuck." He grunted, he placed his hands on her hips to still her. "Let me make love to you." He whispered into her ear before kissing it.

"Okay." She said, and Danny rested his forehead against hers again and rubbed his nose against hers and slowly moved in and out of her.

"So tight." He groaned and kissed her, immediately slipping his tongue into her mouth, searching every inch of her mouth. "Lindsay." He whispered as he pulled away, her eyes were closed in sheer pleasure. "Look at me." Her eyes flickered up to look at him and he smiled and kissed her again.

"Danny." She moaned as he reached down between them and stroked her clit. "Oh fuck." She whimpered as he muscles spasmed around him.

"That's it baby, let go." He said as he watched and felt her fall apart around him.

"Get on your back." Lindsay said as she pushed up on his chest.

"What, why?" Danny asked concerned.

"Cause I wanna make love to you." She said softly and kissed him softly as they maneuvered themselves on the small pool table.

"Good?" he asked as he lay on his back looking up at her before flicking his eyes down to watch her sink down on him, taking him all into her tight warmth. "Fuck."

"You like that cutie?" she laughed as she laid on top of his chest as she continue to ride him.

"Funny." He groaned as he grabbed her ass and she nuzzled his neck. "Fucking A, Linds." He whimpered and Lindsay sped up, drawing him over the edge.

"Oh god, Daniel." Lindsay moaned as she felt him jerk and twitch inside her as he came inside her and she came around him, again.

"I love when you do that." Danny smiled as he wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her closer to him if possible.

"What?" she asked with a yawn.

"Call me Daniel." He said and tilted his head to look down at her as she fell asleep on his chest.

"I love when you call me Montana."

(After Hostage Situation)

"Where's Lindsay?" Danny asked as he looked up and saw Flack in his room.

"Stella didn't catch on, so Linds is working." Flack explained as he watched Danny struggle to sit up in bed.

"Catch on?" Danny asked confused.

"To the fact that you and Lindsay got together." Flack laughed.

"Oh." Danny said as he stood.

"That's it? Oh?" Flack asked.

"Flack, I'm drugged, leave me alone." Danny grunted as he headed towards the elevators.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Flack said as they walked into Danny's apartment. "The fuck happened to your pool table?"

"Lindsay and I got together." Danny laughed as his glazed eyes focused on the green felt.

"That's gross, what are you two rabbits?" Flack asked looking over at Danny who was giggling like a little girl, which probably wasn't good for bruised ribs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- Can you Hear me Now?, Right Next Door, Personal Foul

"I'm not spraying that stuff any where." Danny said as he stood across the bed from Lindsay.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked, faking confusion.

"You know exactly what I mean." Danny said as a smirk broke out across her face.

"No, Danny, I have no idea what you're talking about." Lindsay said as she pulled the covers back on the bed and climbed in, pulling them over her.

"Montana, you're not funny." Danny said as he got in next to her.

"What is the problem Danny?" Lindsay asked as she laid on her side and looked down at him with a smirk.

"I'm not spraying that shit on my dick." Danny grumbled as reached up to kiss her.

"I didn't ask you to." Lindsay laughed.

"You put it in my coat pocket." Danny said.

"So?" Lindsay laughed as she played with his dog tags.

"So, you obviously wanted to use it." Danny said.

"No, I didn't, I don't want that stuff in me, any more than you want it on you." Lindsay laughed. "I just wanted to mess with you."

"Satisfied?" Danny laughed as he flipped her on her back and started tickling her.

"Danny, Dan, stop." She said as he continued tickling her. "I can't breathe." She laughed and he stopped, flipping on his back and taking her in his arms as she tried to get her breath back.

"Now say you're sorry." Danny requested.

"I'm sorry." Lindsay said very sarcastically as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss.

"I don't believe you." Danny laughed and kissed her again.

"I don't care." She mumbled against his lips.

~Right Next Door~

"We should talk." Danny said again as he caught Lindsay in the locker room.

"I know." Lindsay said as she put her jacket on, not bothering to turn and face him.

"So you wanna grab something to eat?" Danny asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No." Lindsay said honestly as shut her locker before finally turning to look at him.

"What? You just said we should talk." Danny said confused.

"Yeah." Lindsay said. "I understand you're hurting over Ruben, but that doesn't give you the right to treat everyone like shit."

"I didn't-." he was cut off.

"Shut up, Danny. You did, you know you did." Lindsay said. "But I figured it out, when I said you were grieving alone, I realized I was wrong."

"Linds." Danny pleaded as she tried to walk by him, he gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No." Lindsay said and ripped her arm violently from his grasp. "I'm done Danny, go back to whoever you have."

"Lindsay." Danny pleaded.

"See you tomorrow." She said casually without looking back.

~Personal Foul~

"You got here fast." Flack said as he glanced up from the seats to see Lindsay.

"I was already here." Lindsay laughed and set her case down. "Thankfully my kit was in my car."

"What were you doing here?" Danny asked as he watched her kneel down to her kit.

"Watching the game." She said and Flack laughed earning a glare from Danny.

"With who?" Danny pressed.

"Can we work, please?" Lindsay asked as she started looking at the seats, and Danny and Flack shared a look.

~Other side of the two way mirror~

"You think she went to the game with another guy?" Danny asked as he watched Lindsay.

"Yup." Flack said as he watched all the other girls.

"Thanks." Danny grunted.

"What do you expect?" Flack laughed. "She broke up with you almost a month ago, and you dumped her practically 5 months ago."

"I didn't dump her." Danny argued.

"Might as well have." Flack said as he looked over at Danny and shook his head.

~Danny's Apartment~

"I didn't think you were coming." Danny said as he stepped aside to let his soaking wet ex into his apartment.

"I figured if I didn't, you would just keep telling me we needed to talk." Lindsay said as she looked at him, waiting for him to say something, but he just stared back at her. "Well?"

"Well what?" he asked confused.

"Danny, I'm tired and cranky, please don't play these games with me." She said as she shivered.

"You're gonna get sick." Danny said as he disappeared into his bathroom and returned with a towel.

"Thanks." Lindsay said as she dried her face and hair.

"No problem." He said as he took a tentative step closer to her and watched as she attempted to dry herself. "You can change into my sweats or somen, if you want."

"Sure." Lindsay said as she followed him into his bedroom and watched as he pulled her favorite pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt out for her to change into. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said and laughed softly. He smiled down at her and reached down to cup her cheek, daring a kiss, he slowly rubbed his lips over hers, waiting for her to respond.

She parted her lips slightly and nipped at his bottom lip and gave a slight moan as his tongue invaded her mouth. She didn't want to sleep with him, they needed to talk, not fuck. But when she felt his erection against her she gave in, knowing if she pulled away he would extremely embarrassed and that would prolong their talk even longer.

Her clothes lay in a sopping wet puddle by the door and his spread through out the bedroom. The only contact between them was their lowers halves and her hand on his arms that he was using to brace himself above her. His dogs tags scratched along her chest as her eyes focused on his chin. Sex with Danny had always and will always feel good, but it wasn't like it used to be, tonight there was no passion, no fire. She felt a drop of water fall on her cheek and figured it must be sweat coming off of him as he continued to move in and out of her.

"Lindsay." He said as he continued to look at her eyes. He felt like he was forcing her to be with him, she was laying there like a dead body, not even looking at him, her hand clenching and unclenching around his arm. "Please."

She knew what he meant and she flicked her eyes to meet his and shivered. They weren't Danny's eyes, they were a watery gray filled with misery and regret. Danny's eyes were a mischievous blue, that always sparkled. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so he was laying on top of her, his head buried in her neck.

"I'm so sorry." He whimpered as he moved and rested his forehead against hers and that's when she realized his tear had fallen on her cheek. "I can fix us." He said as he felt his climax approach.

"Just let go, Dan." She said and kissed him lightly as he thrusts became harder, shorter, and faster. He whimpered again as she felt his warm release fill her.

"I need you, Montana, so much." He cried into her neck as his breathing got heavier. "I miss you, us."

"I missed you too." She said softly as she stroked his hair, noting that even if she had to tie him down, he was getting it cut. "It's okay." She whispered as his breathing slowed.

"It's not." He mumbled as moved his face to look at her. "I need you Lindsay, in my life, I can't not be with you."

"I need you too, Danny." She said and kissed him gently as he rolled on his back taking her with him. "I love you." She said and kissed under his chin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven- Dead Inside, The Box, The Triangle

"Hey." Danny said as he saw Lindsay at her locker getting ready to leave.

"Hey." She smiled as put her jacket on and grab her purse before closing her locker.

"You wanna do something?" Danny asked as he watched his girlfriend yawn. He laughed and put his piece in his locker before grabbing his jacket and closing the locker. "You've been really tired lately, you anemic or somen?"

"No. Just tired." She laughed as they headed towards the elevators together.

"So you wanna do something?" Danny asked again as they stepped into the garage.

"I don't know Danny, I really should just go to bed." Lindsay laughed as she turned and faced him.

"I'm not talking about goin' dancin' or anything." He laughed as he took her hand and led her towards his motorcycle. "Maybe just a movie?"

"Okay." She caved.

"Great." Danny smirked and handed her his extra helmet.

"Thanks." She said as she wrapped her arms tight around his waist and laid her cheek against his back as he zoomed out of the parking lot. The ride to her place wasn't long and Danny parked his bike in her empty spot before turning to her with a smirk. "What?"

"You know the rat fisherman? They whole thing with Stella?" Danny asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, what'd you do?" Lindsay laughed as she pressed the button on the elevator for her floor. "I know that smirk."

"She wants to break some rules." Danny laughed as they stepped off the elevator and headed towards her apartment.

"Ah, and you are the master." Lindsay laughed as she unlocked the door and kicked her shoes off. She immediately regretted when she felt how Danny tensed, God, she wished it didn't have to be like this anymore. "So, what movie?"

"You pick." Danny said as he kissed her forehead. "You wanna change first?" he laughed as he watched her yawn again.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Lindsay said as she kissed his cheek and headed towards her bedroom. "You gonna stay the night?" she asked as he stood in the doorframe and watched as she washed her face then changed into sweats and his old Giants shirt.

"Is that cool?" Danny asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah." She said as sat down next to him, putting on her fuzzy blue socks. "Go ahead, give me a show as you change."

"A show?" Danny laughed as she laid on her back and he laid next to her. "I think I can do that."

"We'll see." Lindsay laughed as he leaned over her and hungrily kissed her. She moaned as his hand slipped up her shirt and massaged her breast. She smiled as he moaned when she sucked the sensitive spot under his ear.

"Relax." Danny whispered as he slipped his hand down her sweats and underwear. "It's just me." He said as he slowly drew circles around her clit causing her to gasp.

"Danny." She moaned as she tugged at his hair when he inserted and finger into her, then another. "Christ." She moaned as he moved his fingers in and out of her and applied pressure with his thumb.

"That's it, baby." He said softly as he dropped a kiss to the corner of her mouth. He smirked as her whole body tensed as her orgasm took over.

"Danny." She moaned and brought him back down to hers for a sweet kiss as she came down.

"Did you like the show?" he laughed as he stroked her hair and she yawned again. "Guess not."

"You know I did." She smiled and kissed him. "About the movie."

"I know." He said as he helped her stand and pulled the covers back and threw them back over her. "I'm just gonna change and lock up."

"'kay." She mumbled as she drifted to sleep.

~The Box~

A/N: I know it was said that D/L conceived during Personal Foul, but 10 episodes went by between Personal Foul and The Box, and the summer, so I'm gonna leave it open.

She couldn't help but smile as she stepped off the elevator and saw her boyfriend sitting against the wall across from her door, gazing at the sonogram she'd given him.

"Hey." She said softly as she unlocked the door and turned to look at him as he stood.

"Hey." Danny said nervously as he brushed himself off and put the sonogram back in his pocket. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." She said as she walked in and left the door open for him. "What's up?"

"Linds." Danny started as he watched her move around her kitchen to start dinner. "Let me make you something." Danny said as he took the thawed chicken from her.

"Danny, you don't have to." She said but he cupped her cheeks instead and gently kissed her.

"I want to." He smiled. "Go relax."

"Are you sure?" she asked and he laughed.

"Positive." He smiled as he watched her walk towards her bedroom to change.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

Lindsay came out dressed in the same outfit she wore to bed every night, sweatpants and his Giants shirt. She smiled as she watched him move around her kitchen, even though she felt like she was going to puke from the combination of being pregnant and the conversation the was bound to happen about the baby. Their baby.

"Here you go." He said as he placed a plate of chicken parm in front of her.

"Smells good." She said as he sat across from her with a plate of his own.

"Thanks." He said shyly.

They ate dinner quickly in an awkward silence. Danny stood and took her empty plate and placed it in the sink with his, before turning back to her.

"Wanna talk now?" Lindsay laughed nervously as she walked over to the couch and sat down, waiting for him to join her.

"I figured it won't be hard, since you don't expect anything from me." Danny said as he sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Oh." Lindsay said softly as she dropped her gaze to her hands, fighting the urge to cry.

"No." Danny said alarmed. "I mean it won't be hard to exceed your expectations, since you're not expecting anything." Danny said as he moved to sit on the couch next to her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Danny." She started but was cut off with a kiss.

"I know I pushed you away, and made some horrible mistakes, but this isn't gonna be one." He whispered against her lips. "I'm not leaving you."

"Are you sure?" she asked nervously as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Positive." He smiled and took her hand from his hair and kissed her open palm. He smirked as he watched her yawn. "I guess that's why you've been so tired lately."

"Yeah." Lindsay said as she covered her mouth.

"When?" Danny asked randomly, confusing Lindsay. "When do you think we conceived?"

"I dunno, maybe the beginning of summer, maybe the night of my rain walk." Lindsay said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah." Danny said with a smirk. "When are you due?"

"April 4th." Lindsay said with a smile as Danny nodded his head. "Any thing else?" Lindsay laughed as she leaned back against the couch. Danny smiled and placed his arm behind her and dropped his head down to kiss her quickly, but she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. She moaned softly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Yeah." Danny said as they pulled away. "What about sex?"

"What about it?" Lindsay asked with a smirk as she brought his head back down to hers for another passionate kiss. Her hand ran from his hair and down his chest to rest on his upper thigh and gently squeezed causing him to moan and pull away.

"Linds." He whispered against her lips as he rested his forehead against hers. "Is it safe?"

"What?" Lindsay asked confused.

"Sex." Danny said with a smile as he ran his hand up and down her side, slightly grazing her breast. "You know, can it hurt the baby?"

"No." Lindsay said with a smile and gently kissed him again. "I talked to my doctor about it."

"Right, the one that tried to sell someone else's baby." Danny laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Well, she didn't try and sell ours." Lindsay said as Danny's face split into a smile. "What?"

"You said ours." Danny smiled shyly.

"Yup." Lindsay smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck again and gently kissed him. He still refused to do anything but kiss her, so she moved her hand to groin and stroked him through his jeans causing him groan.

"Wait." Danny said as they pulled away, but Lindsay continued to stroke him.

"Danny, google it if you have to." Lindsay laughed as she nuzzled his neck. "Unless me being pregnant repulses you." Lindsay said against his ear and then nipped at it, knowing that would get a rise out of him.

"God know, Linds, that's not it at all. You're beautiful." He said as he moved her hand from his painful erection. "I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Neither do I, Dan." She said as she slipped his shirt over his head. "And we've already done it while I was pregnant, and the baby's fine. I wouldn't risk anything."

"I know." Danny said as he stood and held his hand out to her. She smiled and took it and led him to the bedroom. "Hold up." Danny said and dropped her hand to turn to walk out of the bedroom.

"Why?" Lindsay asked impatient.

"I want to lock up so I don't have to get up again." Danny and dropped a quick kiss to her forehead and walked around the apartment turning off lights before locking the door. "Okay." Danny said as he returned to Lindsay's bedroom. "Christ." Danny groaned as he saw her laying naked on the bed, waiting for him.

"Strip cowboy." Lindsay said as she watched as he quickly undid his jeans and stepped out of his jeans and boxers. He smiled and sat next to her on the bed and took off his socks. "Danny, please, I'm horny and tired, can you speed it up a little?"

"No, not tonight." Danny said as he turned and admired her body, for the first time taking note of the small bump that housed his child. He smiled and moved to lay on top of her, making sure not to put any of his weight on her.

"Danny." She groaned as he lightly placed kisses on her neck and shoulders as his hand moved up her side to massage her breast. He quickly kissed down her chest to her stomach. He placed his hands on either side of her and placed soft open mouth kisses all over her stomach. "Dan, please." Lindsay whimpered distracting him.

"What?" he asked crawling back up her body and kissing her, his tongue tangling with hers.

"Please." She moaned as she grinded her hips against his. She quickly removed her hands from his hair and placed him at her warmth.

"You sure?" Danny asked as he dropped his head to her neck.

"Danny." She warned, wrapping her arms around his back.

"Just checkin'." He said as he slid inside her. His movements were slow and loving and her orgasm was quick, soon followed by his. "Are you okay?" he asked as flipped on his back.

"I might hurt you." Lindsay laughed as he spooned against her, laying his hand against her belly.

"Why's that?" he mumbled as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"You're already driving me crazy with your over protectiveness." Lindsay laughed.

"Sorry." Danny said and nuzzled her neck.

~The Triangle~

"I'm starving." Lindsay said as she and Danny walked into his apartment and took their jackets and shoes off.

"Wow, that's new." Danny laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, kissing her forehead.

"Shut up." Lindsay laughed and laid her head against his shoulder and yawned. "I'm tired, too."

"Another, new thing." Danny laughed and kissed the top of her head before walking into the kitchen. "What are you hungry for?"

"Food." Lindsay said as she sat at the breakfast bar and watched him.

"Food? Well here's an apple." Danny said and placed an apple in front of her. "But I think my boy wants sausage and peppers."

"Hm, I think my daughter wants that too." Lindsay laughed as her eyes lit up.

"Linds, you need to accept that it's a boy." Danny laughed as he started to cook the sausage. "It's gonna take awhile."

"That's fine." Lindsay said with a yawn. "But it's a girl, you're the one who has a problem accepting it."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Danny said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She said placing her hands on his forearms.


End file.
